Godfather?
by CSIGregObssessed
Summary: What happens when Gibbs's niece shows up a NCIS after her mother is rapped and murdered? Gibbs is all this young teen has left can he help her and why is she afraid to be alone. Some humor.
1. Dria?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is my first NCIS story and I'm not sure were its going so any ideas would help.**

"Has anyone seen Gibbs?" asked Ziva as she looked around.

"I think he was heading up to the directors office last time I saw him." Replied McGee looking up from his computer.

"Yeah," said Tony his hands behind his head, "He just dropped his stuff and took himself and _my_ coffee up there."

The elevator dinged and a girl with softy curled auburn hair walked out her jacket over one arm and a bag on her right shoulder.

"Can I help you?" asked Ziva leaning forward on her desk when the girl walked in front of her desk.

"Uh Yeah, I'm looking for Jethro Gibbs." She replied and Tony noticed she was looking at Gibbs's desk.

"He's busy right now" said McGee glancing at Tony who looked equally as confused "Is there something we can help you with."

"No," said the girl shaking her head, "I'll just wait."

Ziva noted that she held two coffees in her hand and she was looking at Gibbs's desk.

"Is that still his desk." The girl asked motioning with one of the coffees she had.

"Yes," said McGee looking confused

"Well I just wait there for him then."

"He usually doesn't let anyone sit at his desk." Said Tony

"Especially strangers." Ziva butted in

"Well then I guess I don't count because I'm his niece Alexandria Gibbs." Alexandria smiled up at Ziva as she sat down.

"Dria?" said a loud and questioning voice.

A man with grey hair stepped out from behind Tony, "What are you doing here?"

The girl smiled and got up and walked straight toward Gibbs and hugged him. "I can't come and visit my own godfather?"

"Well sure you can but you usually call first." Replied Gibbs

"This couldn't wait" Alexandria looked down at the flour when she let go of her uncle.

"Oh," said Gibbs, "team this is my niece Lex. Lex you know the director."

Lex nodded, "Hello"

The director smiled at her.

"This is…" started Gibbs

"I'll bet I could guess, Anthony Dinozzo." Said Lex, "And your Timothy McGee, and you are Ziva David."

"How did you know that?" asked Tony

"Lucky guess." Replied Lex

"Boss your niece scares me." Said Tony shrinking into his seat.

"Good." Said Gibbs as he led Lex away.

"I did not know Gibbs had a sibling let alone a niece." Said Ziva and the four of them watch the two go.

"His sisters' daughter." Said the director before walking away.


	2. What? When?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Gibbs led his niece to a conference room and sat down on the edge of the table while she looked out the window.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" Asked Gibbs

Lex sucked in a deep breath looking at the floor, "My mothers dead."

"What" said Gibbs "When"

"Yesterday afternoon. I took the train here."

"Dria, why didn't you call me?" Ask Gibbs as he stepped in front of her and using his special name for her.

"I couldn't think straight." Said replied tears now building in her eyes, "The cops asked if I had family and I said yes. They told me to come and see you so I did on the train."

"So you took a two hour train ride down here when could have been there in thirty minuets by car." Gibbs said as he put his hands on her shoulders and searching her face.

"I told you I couldn't think straight it seem like the right thing to do at the time." Replied Lex as the tears fell from her eyes.

She shook her head and turn away from her uncle.

"Dria," Gibbs said softly turning her around and pulling her into his arms

She cried, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know." Replied Gibbs in a whisper.

A few minuets later McGee poked his head in, "Sorry Boss I don't mean to interrupt. But the uh director wants to see you she says it' urgent."

Gibbs sighed and looked down at his niece.

"It's okay," Lex said pulling back and trying to wipe her tears away and sitting down, "Go, go its your job."

Gibbs looked at her then at McGee, "Take her down to see Ducky."

"Got it Boss." Replied McGee

As they stood in the elevator Tim wondered if he should ask her what was wrong but thought better of it.

He let her in to see Ducky and waited for her to got through the doors

"You can get," she said "I promise to stay out off trouble."

"But I…" stuttered McGee

"Jethro said to take me to Ducky not to stay. If you get in trouble I'll talk to him." With that she went in leaving McGee with a wondering look.

"You are a pretty women my friend. Well you were before you got all burnt up of course," said one Dr. Mallard

"You know Ducky; just because you have an assistant now doesn't mean people still won't think your crazy for talking to the dead." Lex said standing feet away from Ducky and Palmer.

Ducky turn around and said, "My word is that little Alexandria Gibbs. I have seen you in five years. Jethro didn't tell me you were coming."

"I was a surprise visit." Replied Lex as she sat down at Ducky's desk.


	3. Over

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. **

"A Surprise visit." Said Ducky, "Jethro doesn't much like surprises."

"I'm the exception to that rule Ducky," replied Lex swiveling the chair back and forth, "You know that."

"That I do. Mr. Palmer, meet Lex Gibbs, Jethro's goddaughter." Introduced Ducky, "She is the only person who out ranks Abby and I on Gibbs's favorite people list.

"Hello" said Palmer nodded and smiled.

"So my dear Alexandria is there a reason behind this surprise visit?" asked Ducky.

Lex sighed and looked at the floor then back up at Ducky before glancing at Palmer.

"Uh Mr. Palmer could you bring these samples up to Abby, and take your time." Asked Ducky.

"Sure doctor," replied Palmer looking between the two people.

After Palmer had left Lex began to explain to Ducky.



"Jethro," said the director when he open her door in his usual annoyed manner

"Jen" he replied giving her his _could you make this quick _look.

"Do you know why Lex has come unannounced?"

"I do."

"And?" questioned Jen

"_And, _it's none of your business." Gibbs turned away and began to make his way to Jen's office door.

"Your sister was murdered." Jen said loudly as she stood up.

Gibbs stopped and turned around slowly before walking right up to her and asking in a low, "How do you know that."

"The police contacted me," said Jen crossing her hands over her chest, "The suspect they have is a Navy Lieutenant."

Gibbs expression went from annoyed to shocked, "What!"

"That's what I said," replied Jen, "Their turning the case over to us, and I'm assigning it to your team."

Gibbs knew there was more to come and he straitened his back.

"I trust that you will conduct yourself in a professional manner."

"Do I ever do anything but?" asked Gibbs as he turned again to walk out.

"Jethro." Called Jen

"What, Jen." Snapped Gibbs turning once again to look at her.

"Have her come up here and tell us want she knows." Jen paused, "Then you can have your team do what you want and then take her home."

Gibbs looked at the director for a moment then went over to the phone on her desk.



"I am so sorry my dear." Said Ducky sadly when Lex finished her story.

Lex blinked a few times doing her best not to cry and was about to respond when…

"Lexi!" exclaimed a very excited voice.

Abby rushed at her and hugged her tight, "McGee just told me you were here."

"Hi Abby." Said Lex then after a minuet of choking, "Abbs I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry, I'm just so happy you're here. Gibbs didn't tell me you were coming and he always tells me."

"Abby," said Ducky before motioning her over to him.

Lex watched and assumed he was telling Abby what she had just told him. And her assumptions were proved correct when Abby rushed at her saying, "I am so sorry."

The phone rang and Abby picked it up, "Autopsy, Abby here"

"Gibbs!" exclaimed Abby, "Why didn't you tell me Lexi was here and _why! _I mean come on Gibbs sh…"

Abby hung up the phone, "He wants you upstairs."

Lex followed Abby up to the squad room.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby asked

"He's in with the director" replied McGee, "Why?"

Abby shook her head and went up the stairs Lex behind her.

Abby opened the door to the director's office and looked at Gibbs then let Lex through.

"Come sit down Dria." Said Jethro

He sat on a couch and the director in a leather chair.

"Dria," said Jethro

"Uncle J," said Lex giving him a confused look

"The person who…" he stopped looking at her, "The police think that the person who killed you mother is a Navy Lieutenant. So their turning the case to NCIS."

Lex looked at her uncle waiting for him to say more.

But didn't the director did, "Lex, did you meet the people your mother was dateing."

"No," said Lex, "Mom said she'd only introduce me to them if she thought it would go some where."

"Did they ever?" asked Jen

Lex shook her head.

"Dria, we need you to tell us everything you know about what happened." Said Jethro.

Lex looked between them and nodded slowly.


	4. What Ever it takes

**Thank you to all reviewers.**

**Really short.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"It started like a normal day." Lex began, "I got up had breakfast…"

"The short version Dria, Okay?" Said Gibbs calmly he just wanted to get her back to his place.

Lex gave Gibbs a glare that reminded Jen so much of Jethro it almost made her laugh. But she stopped herself.

"After Breakfast Mom dropped me off at my friend Amy's house and that's the last time I saw her until Amy's Dad dropped me off out in front of our building." Lex took a deep breath and continued. "I look the elevator up to our floor and walked down the hall. The door was open half-way. I pushed it open and saw the living room. The coffee table was up turned and the books off the shelves. I call for Mom, she didn't answer. I went down to her room and when I got there she was on the bed." Lex stopped tears fell from her eyes. "Sh, She was on th-the bed half naked and she had been stabbed in the chest."

Lex buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Gibbs pulled her toward him and held her and kissed the top of her head. He was trying to fight back tears of his own.

After a few moments Jen said, "Jethro take her home. Let Tony take the lead on this and just stay home."

Gibbs glared at her.

"I know you don't want to but..." she trailed off and nodded at Lex

Gibbs closed his eyes. Jen was right, no matter how much he wanted to catch the bastered he had to think about Dria.

The three of them made their way down to the squad room.

"DiNozzo," called Gibbs leaving Lex with the director.

"Yeah Boss." Replied Tony jumping up from his chair.

"Your in charge," said Gibbs giving Tony an angry look. "I want the bastered caught who did this to my family."

Tony looked back into the eyes of the man who he respected above all others and replied, "Anything it takes Boss."

"We'll find him no matter what Gibbs." Said Ziva who had come to stand beside the two men.

"He won't get away with this, Boss." Said Tim

Gibbs nodded and walked to the elevator with Lex.

"No one rests until we get this guy." Said Jen

"McGee, get the police report and the name of the suspect." Said DiNozzo

McGee nodded and so it began.


End file.
